


Shark Week

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: You experience your period while on the Enterprise, and visit Doctor McCoy for something for the pain.





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr already and thought I would add it on here. I hope you like it, I barely edited it, and I wrote it in one sitting to distract myself from menstrual cramps. But it happens! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Also, if this is not how you act while on your period I am sorry, this is just from personal experience. Also, if I did something wrong I am new to AO3, so I'm trying! Enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (Y/L/N) - your last name

You woke up and groaned, rolling over in your bed. A certain unwelcome surprise came last night and you were not looking forward to the following week. After a few minutes you get up and shower, getting ready for your long shift on the bridge. 

You grab coffee from the replicator before walking over to your command desk, grunting slightly in pain as you sit down. You would have to go to sickbay shortly to get something for the pain. 

You are running statistics on your screen later when a particularly bad pain shoots through your abdomen, and you grimace. Uhura notices from across the room and comes to talk to you.

"Are you feeling alright, lieutenant (Y/L/N)," she asked

"Of course, lieutenant Uhura, everything is fine," you try to assure her. She doesn't look convinced. You sigh and give in to your friend's questioning glance. "It's shark week. I'm cramping like crazy and I can't seem to get any work done."

Nyota laughs lightly, patting you on the shoulder and assuring you that it will get better before returning to her work.  
___________  
It was not long before the end of your shift, and you were relieved. Your pain had made you irritable and you found yourself snapping back at your innocent co-workers without cause. Things got a lot worse when Ensign Checkov asked for a readout from your computer.

"Lieutenant (Y/L/N), do you have a track of our current coordinates?"

"Of course not, Checkov. It's only my job!" you snapped at him. 

The young ensign just apologized for making it seem like you weren't good at your job, before scampering back to his desk. Poor Pavel. Captain Kirk had taken notice of your changing attitude. You were normally a very kind and bubbly person, and something was up. 

"(Y/N), can I talk to you for a minute," Jim asked as he sat down beside your workstation.

"Of course Captain. What can I help you with," you inquire.  
"I was wondering if you are feeling okay. You don't seem like yourself. I think you hurt young Checkov's feelings over there."

You drop your head into your hands. "I'm sorry, Captain. I'm just not feeling very well. I have a headache along with something else, and that never bodes well for those around me." You feel your cheeks heat a little at the fact that you're talking about this with the ship's captain.

"Maybe you should stop by and see Doctor McCoy and get that checked out. Bones will take care of you and I can have an ensign take over your station for a bit." Even though you assure Kirk that you can finish your job, he insists that he can't have his crew suffering. You comply and head for the turbo lift.

When you reach the medbay, you find Nurse Chapel and she sees you to an examination room and tells you that the doctor would be in shortly. You sit and contempate how awkward this was going to be. Of course Bones is a doctor, he went to medical school and he is a professional. But you can't escape the sense of nervousness that accompanies your thoughts. You had had a crush on Bones for the longest time, pretty much since meeting him. Sure he is gruff and a little unpleasant at first, but you like him the more you get to know him. You would even consider yourself friends with the southern individual.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Doctor McCoy coming into the room, examining a PADD and holding a tricorder. 

"(Y/N), haven't seen you in medbay in a while, what's going on?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling very well, so Captain Kirk sent me down here to get checked out. I don't think I really need an examination, maybe just some aspirin," you said, looking down at your lap.

"If it's bothering you enough to interfere with work, I can at least check you out." Leonard said and started to scan you with his tricorder. "So what exactly is bothering you?"

"Well, I sort of have a headache."

"Is that it?"

"Not really. Um, also I, uh, am cramping. In my abdomen. And pain in my lower back, really it's not much. I'm just kind of... onmyperiod," The last part was rushed out in one breath, your cheeks becoming pink.

Leonard's eyebrows rose, and he stopped scanning you. "Oh, okay. Why didn't you say so?"

You exhale loudly. "I don't know, I was sort of... embarrassed?"

Bones laughs before putting a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, (Y/N). Every woman goes through this, and there's no shame in seeking help. It just reminds us all that you're still human, no matter how extraordinary you are."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," you say.

"You can call me Leonard if you want. I'm gonna go get you something for your pain."

Leonard returned a few minutes later with some capsules he assured you would help but wouldn't keep you away from your duties. You laughed at that. "You sure there's nothing that can get me out of work, Doc? Sure would hate getting a few days off to relax and read."

He chuckled. "Sorry, darling. I hope you feel better."

"Will do, Leonard. Thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing. Though, maybe I should stop by your quarters later to make sure you're okay. Maybe bring dinner?" He sounded hopeful. Was Bones asking you on a date?

You nodded, trying not to seem too desperate. "That sounds really nice, Leonard. Doctor's orders, right?" You winked playfully.

Leonard chuckled but played along. "Doctor's orders."

You were going on a date with Doctor Leonard McCoy. Maybe something good can come from cramps, after all.


End file.
